Moving Day
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: It's moving day for Misaki. She's decided to move into Usui's apartment so that her mother and sister can downgrade and pay cheaper rent. That's what she claims, any way (Truth be told it's just because they're engaged). {A little fluff drabble in celebration of my birthday!}


Moving Day

"You're a lot calmer than I am, Mum, and that's strange." Misaki proclaimed as she taped down the last of her boxes. Minako smiled gently at her.

"That's because I trust Takumi to take care of you. I have nothing to be fretting for."

"No, no, no," Misaki waved her hands in front of her face. "while I'm sure he'll take care of me, you have to be aware that he is a perverted alien. Be aware of the monster you're happily handing your daughter to-,"

"What monster, _Misa-chan~_?" She turned to find Usui in her doorway and blushed as he greeted Minako. She righted herself and poked her tongue out at him.

"You, you perv." Minako chuckled softly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, then. Call me if you need me." And she walked off in search of Suzuna. Misaki jumped as Usui leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Hello, darling." He laced their fingers together and smiled at her engagement ring. "Are you done packing?" Misaki blushed profusely and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," she looked down at her four boxes as they sat upon the ground and made a mental checklist in her head. "yeah, that's everything." He let go of her hand to reach down for one of the boxes.

"I'll load these into the car if you want to say your goodbyes," he caught the look in her eyes. "sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so sad." He kissed her forehead. "Take your time, yeah?" Misaki nodded and smiled at him. "Just call me when you're ready." He watched her venture further into the house in search of her mother and sister and smiled to himself as he began to load her boxes into his car. He knew it was hard for her, as it would be for anyone, but she was strong, she'd be OK. He was adamant of that fact. Once he'd finished loading the car, he leaned back against it and waited for Misaki to re-appear. She came out onto the path with Minako who smiled at him.

"Take care of her, won't you, Takumi?"

"Of course."

~o~

Misaki brought the last box through his apartment- _their apartment_ \- door and set it on the ground, only to be met by Usui holding up a tin of paint.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"What do you think it's for?" He teased, setting it on the ground in front of the white wall. "Have you ever painted a wall before, Misa?" She shook her head. "Well, first you might want to change into spare clothes. Things you don't mind getting messy."

"Should I be worried?"

"Only a little." He grinned as he followed her to their bedroom. She already had a few clothes there for when she used to stay over, and she began to rummage through them. She pulled out a plain white, off the shoulder tee-shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"I'll go change then." She headed off into the bathroom to change and tied her hair up in a high ponytail, so as not to get it in the paint. She chucked her clothes into the laundry basket and made her way back into the living room where Usui was taking the lid off of the paint tin. "What colour are we painting with?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder to look closer.

"Pale blue." He replied, handing her a brush. They dunked their brushes into the paint and Usui, rolling up his sleeves, began on the wall. Misaki faltered.

"Hey, are we even allowed to paint these walls?" He blinked at her.

"Probably not."

" _Takumi!_ " She hit his chest as he chuckled, grabbing her wrist and drawing her closer.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," he assured her, kissing her nose. "I'm not stupid enough not to ask." Misaki poked her tongue out and he smiled. "Let's get this finished then." A few hours later and Misaki stood back to admire their handiwork, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Usui chuckled at her and she blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Wait here," he grinned to himself, shaking his head as he disappeared from the living room. He returned a moment later with a wet flannel and gently took ahold of her chin. "you wiped paint all over your nose and cheeks." He smiled, rubbing the paint off with the flannel. "There, much better. Now, let's get started on your boxes." She followed him over to where her boxes still sat and began unpacking them, putting everything in its place around the apartment. It took them about half an hour, and by that time they were both pretty hungry. "Misa?" Usui called and Misaki poked her head into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Umm, do we have spaghetti pasta?" He checked the cupboards and nodded. "Could we have bolognese?"

"Sure," he watched her fidget in the doorway. "do you want to help?" He guessed and she nodded.

"Otherwise I'll feel guilty." She mumbled, grabbing the mince from the fridge. His arms came around her waist and he smiled into her shoulder.

"You're so cute, Misa~" She blushed profusely as he feathered his fingers across her stomach. "Let me teach you how to cook."

~o~

Once they had finished making dinner, they sat together on the couch to eat. Misaki was rather proud that she hadn't blown up the kitchen. They ate mostly in a content silence, snippets of conversation appearing here and there. Misaki set her plate on the coffee table and stretched her arms above her head, yawning.

"Tired?" Usui asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Incredibly." She murmured through her yawn. His hand rose to stroke her hair and he kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, Misa?" He looked down at her when she didn't reply and realised she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. He tucked her under the blankets and swept the stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "You've still got paint on your neck," he chuckled softly and brushed his thumb over the dried paint on her neck. He cupped her cheek and watched her, his eyes softer than they'd ever been before. "thank you for moving in with me," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to make you my bride."

* * *

 _Hi there. I know this is a little (OK, a_ lot _) shorter than my usual one-shots but I just had this idea floating around in my head and I decided to act on it. This is what came of it and I'm pretty happy with it. As suggested in the summary, today is my birthday! (23/10/16) I am fifteen today and I look forward to another great year on . Thank you guys for all your support and sweet comments, it's the best gift I could ever ask for!_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


End file.
